Indescriptible
by Nyx Michaelis
Summary: Una noche llena de pasión entre 2 personas...primer lemmon, no crucifiquen por favor XD


_***INDESCRIPTIBLE***_

No sabían lo que realmente había pasado, ¿y acaso eso importaba?

Solamente podían sentir algo en ese momento: el uno al otro.

La manera en la que la besaba por todo su cuerpo, sintiendo que con cada beso y caricia recibía una descarga eléctrica que la llenaba de un infinito placer.

En el momento en el que cruzaron la puerta de la casa ella ya estaba tratando de desabrochar la camisa de aquel hombre que la hacía sentirse flotando, mientras que él bajaba la falda de aquella chica de una manera tan rápida que creyó que había terminado rota.

Lo más lejos que pudieron llegar fue al comedor.

Sasuke subió a Sakura a la mesa y terminó de quitarle la ropa.

Comenzó a besarla con pasión en los labios y fue bajando lentamente hasta detenerse en su ombligo.

Sakura respiraba entrecortadamente a causa del placer que Sasuke le estaba proporcionando, pero eso aún no acababa. Sin previo aviso Sasuke introdujo tres dedos dentro de su intimidad comenzando un delicioso baile que consiguió llenar la casa con los gemidos de placer de Sakura.

Él sacaba y metía los dedos mientras observaba a Sakura, la manera en la que subían y bajaban sus pechos al compás de su agitada respiración.

-Ahhh! Sasu..!.- Sakura arqueó la espalda y Sasuke sintió como sus dedos se humedecían, señal de que ella había llegado su primer orgasmo.

-Vamos, esto apenas está comenzando.

Sasuke cargó a Sakura y ella enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del ojinegro mientras lo besaba apasionadamente.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras y fue un milagro que no cayeran y rodaran por ellas.

Y así llegaron al baño, sin dejar de besarse de una manera que debería de ser ilegal.

Sakura bajó sus piernas y sentó a Sasuke en el retrete no sin antes terminar de quitarle la poca ropa que llevaba y maravillándose con lo que veía.

Ella se sonrojó y esa imagen hizo que Sasuke se excitara aún más.

Decidió que ahora le tocaba a él disfrutar de aquello, de manera que se arrodilló ante él y comenzó a masajear el miembro de Sasuke.

-Saku…Sakura…ahhh…-le sorprendió lo ronca que se escuchaba su voz, pero ella simplemente lo volvía loco, y lo que estaba haciendo ahorita hacía que se le erizara todo el vello del cuerpo.

Ya no podía, necesitaba hacerlo ya. Cambió de lugar, de modo que era Sakura la que ahora estaba sentada.

Él se acercó a ella, quedando los dos sentados y rozando su miembro contra la intimidad de Sakura, la cual estaba más que excitada en ese momento.

Y de esa manera la penetró, llenando por completo a la pelirrosa y logrando sacarle un gran gemido de placer.

Él comenzó a moverse lentamente y después Sakura rodeó su cuello con sus brazos mientras lo besaba.

Sasuke puso sus manos en la cadera de Sakura y comenzó a hacer el movimiento un poco más rápido mientras ella se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Entonces el grito de Sakura llenó toda la casa; el segundo orgasmo de la noche.

Pero ellos aún no estaban conformes. Sin romper la penetración se pusieron de pie y Sasuke volvió a cargar a Sakura para ahora dirigirse a la gran cama de la habitación.

Sasuke se recostó sobre Sakura y continuó con el sensual movimiento, pero después Sakura se dio la vuelta y quedó sentada sobre Sasuke, moviéndose de tal manera que los dos emitían gemidos de placer.

Ella comenzó a moverse más deprisa mientras Sasuke acariciaba son una mano su espalda desnuda y con la otra oprimía uno de sus pechos.

Sakura se dejó caer sobre él, Sasuke no desaprovechó la oportunidad y de nuevo ella volvió a estar debajo de él.

Él siguió penetrando a Sakura y besándola mientras ella volvía a colocar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke y a la vez se agarraba fuertemente a la cabecera de la cama, a las sábanas, de cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance.

Ella creía que se volvería loca si Sasuke seguía moviéndose dentro de ella de aquella manera.

Sasuke sentía que estaba llegando, aumentó la velocidad de sus movimientos y con un grito de los dos mencionando el nombre del otro ambos llegaron al éxtasis, sintiendo que algo explotaba dentro de ellos.

Sasuke se dejó caer sobre Sakura; ambos respiraban entrecortadamente y temblaban de placer.

Se quedaron mirando por un rato y después comenzaron a besarse nuevamente.

-Te amo- le dijo Sakura a Sasuke entre jadeos.

-Y yo, para siempre- le respondió Sasuke volviéndola a llenar de besos y comenzando a acariciar su intimidad mientras ella recorría su cuerpo con las manos.

La noche apenas estaba comenzando, quién sabe qué podría ocurrir después, pero sin duda alguna esa sería una noche indescriptible para los dos.


End file.
